légende
by angemelisandre
Summary: que ce passe-t-il quand une légende vient boulverser une relation? l'histoire peut-elle recommencer comme il y a des siècles ? désolé je suis pas douée pour les résumés! Yaoi,OS! Ma première fanfic.


les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas a part " Mailys" mais appartienne a Masami Kurumada et je ne gagne pasd'argent a écrire avec.

* * *

Comme chaque soir depuis environ une semaine, Radamanthe se retirait dans ses appartement à la fin de l'entrainement avec ses confrères. Il était épuisé entre les missions,son rôle de juge et les entrainements mais quelque chose le tracassait. Depuis 2 ans maintenant, une jeune messagère du nom de Mailys avait remplacé l'ancienne messagère devenu trop agée pour voyager entre les différents royaumes, mais celle-ci lui parraissait bien étrange, trop lointaine, elle ne parlait que très rarement et ne participait pas aux festivité. Toutes les messagères qu'il avait pu rencontrer avient toujours profité de la situation en s'achetant, sur le compte des différent royaume, milles et un chose. Mais cette jeune fille l'intriguait, elle était sous la protection des seigneurs hadès et hypnos depuis qu'elle était arriver. Puis, elle avait disparu une année sans raisonet était revenu il ya quelques mois, après avoir eu la "chance" de rencontré le dieu Arès, bien amoché cependant. Il se souvient très bien du jour ou elle était revenu, elle s'était évanouie juste a l'entrée du palais d'hadès, il lui avait fallu plus de 2 heures avec l'aide de Minos pour pouvoir calmer Eaque et le dissuader de vouloir allez affronter le dieu de la guerre sauvage.

Lasse de toute ses questions , le spectre s'assit sur le canapé de la petite pièce. Il s'était assoupit quand il fût reveillé en sursaut par la voix de son seigneur: " tu m'as l'air bien songeur, juge de Wyvern." déclara la voix chaleureuse de son seigneur. Ce dernier s'empresse de lui répondre: "Monseigneur! Que faites vous là ? oui, je pensais à Mailys." le dieu des enfers sourit avant de répondre: " Je suis venu te voir, tu avit l'air bien perturbé en passant près du palais alors je suis venu voir si tu pouvais avoir besoin de moi, mon ange..." Hadès vient s'assoir à côté de son amant et l'attira dans ses bras avant de reprendre: "Pourquoi pensais-tu à Mailys? " Radamanthe pris une profonde inspiration puis commença:" Je ne sais pas, mais elle m'intrigue. Elle a une relation avec Eaque relativement étrange. Pas une relation de protection comme le seigneur hypnos et toi mais plutôt la même relation qu'il a avec Thanatos. Comme si ils était amants, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu exagèré mais j'ai des exemples!".

-"Lequels ?" demande doucement Hadès, il souriait depuis le tutoiement de son amant.

-" Par exemple, pendant les soirées ou ils dansent des slows ou le soir après l'entrainement dans la salle commune Mailys est assis sur les genou d'Eaque, ou encore quand ils disparaissent pendant des heures sans que l'on sache ou ils sont." dit rapidement le maitre des lieux.

-" Je vais t'expliqué quelque chose, dit hadès avec un petit sourire, Tu connais la légende du couple Eaque/thanatos ?"

Après quelques secondes de reflexion, il hocha négativement la tête.

-" Alors je vais te la dire, Il y a plusieurs siècles de là, Thanatos avait recontré un des précedants juge Eaque comme celui d'aujourd'hui, il eu un petit rire et continua, ils s'étaient très vite mit ensemble, c'était un couple très mignon, attentioné lui envers l'autre puis un jour un groupe de quatre enfants était arrivé, ils ont était répartis dans les différents royaumes, trois sont partis pour aidé les autres royaumes et une est resté. C'est d'ailleur de ce moment que l'on a mit en place le travil de messagère. Cette messagère c'était aussi très vite rapproché d'Eaque jusqu'a ce que Eaque et elle tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. Thanatos avait décider de punir la jeune fille mais quand il l'as vu, il en est tombé amoureux." hadès s'interrompu pour laisser le temps à son amour de tout comprendre quand il vit Radamanthe bouger à nouveau, il reprit son récit:

-" Déjà quand Eaque et Thanatos n'était qu'à deux,ce couple était un des plus puissant qu'il n'as jamais était donné de voir. Mais quand pour la première fois Thanatos à embrassé la jeune fille, il y a eu une onde de magie qui à fallit tout détruire sur son passage tant il était puissant mais puissant en amour. Quand la jeune fille a rejoint le couple, ils étaient plus puissants que tous les dieux réunis." Le dieu des enfers poussa un soupir de dégout et repris:" Zeus prit peur devant une telle puissance et décida de l'annéantir avant qu'elle ne devienne trop puissante pour être détruit. Il rappela donc Thanatos sur l'olympe pour un sois disant "travaille" et pendant le séjour du dieu de la mort sur l'olympe fit éxecuter ses deux amants, quand Thanatos l'a découvert, il est devenu fou de chagrin et il c'est juré de se venger."

Quand Hadès eu finit son récit, il baissa la tête pour voir le juge dont les larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Il en ceuillis une dans sa main avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant. Quand Radamanthe sortis de l'état de choque dans lequel la révélation l'avait plongé, il demanda d'une voix tremblante:" Cela veux dire que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ? Eaque et Mailys sont réellement amoureux ? Et que si jamais Mailys se met avec Thanatos et Eaque l'histoire vas recommencer ?"Radamanthe avait posé cette question dans un souffle avant que sa voix ne se brise. Hadès resseras sa prise autour du corps tremblant de son amant et répondit d'un voix ou transpercait l'émotion:" Non ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Eaque et Mailys sont réellement amoureux. Mais l'histoirene se répéteras pas, je te le promet. Zeus à trop perdu lors de cette action pour recommencer."

Quelque minutes passerent sont qu'aucun ne dit un mot, puis Radamanthe releva la tête pour prendre possession des lévres de son amant et seigneur. Avant de s'endormir, Radamanthe murmura dans le creu de l'oreille du dieu des enfers: " je t'aime hadès."

-"je t'aime aussi Radamanthe, je t'aime tant."répondit la voix d'hadès avant que Radamanthe ne plonge dans les bras de morphé.

FIN


End file.
